


All of Me

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, NSFW, Original Female Character Angst, Original Female Character Fluff, Original Female Character nsfw, Original Female Character smut, POV Original Female Character, POV Tenth Doctor, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Smut, Tenth Doctor Angst, Tenth Doctor Fluff, Tenth Doctor NSFW, Tenth Doctor SMUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a tug on my arm and a wide smile on his lips, he said one word. "Run." Serenity is a regular woman until she meets a stranger on the street that will change her life completely. 10 / OC pairing, circa 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you look up mourn in the dictionary, you'll find the stereotypical definition.

_Mourn: to feel or express sorrow or grief. To grieve or lament the dead. To show the conventional or usual signs of sorrow over a person's death._

What the dictionary doesn't tell you is that you might not feel any of these usual signs of sorrow. Nor does it tell you that you might feel them all at once. It doesn't tell you that you could cry for days on end, scream until you're hoarse or feel like you're going to be crushed under the weight of emptiness. It also doesn't tell you that the people around you will support you until they feel you've grieved enough. That, at first, they will look at you with understanding and compassion but it quickly turns to irritation and pity. "I'm sorry for your loss" is almost suddenly replaced with "yeah, I know", and a somewhat hidden rolling of the eyes.

I buried my mom six months ago and I haven't been to visit her grave since. One time was enough, thank you. I barely made it through the funeral without having any embarrassing outbreaks. The drive to the cemetery was long and all I could think about was how I didn't want to hug one more person or hear one more "I'm sorry." I didn't want to watch them lower her into the ground. I didn't want to place a light pink rose on her casket or throw a handful of thick dirt into the deep hole. I sure as hell didn't want to watch them shovel the remaining dirt atop my mother. But I did. I did all of that and more.

I went home and cried. I cried and cried until I thought I couldn't cry anymore. And when I thought I would try and live my life, I was crushed by the waves of grief and found myself on the floor, wrapped around the teddy bear she gave me for my fifth birthday. I clutched onto it as if it were her, as if she was comforting me. I bit into the well-worn arm and screamed, praying the neighbors couldn't hear me but not really caring if they did. Maybe if they called the cops and they admitted me, I could get sedated enough that I couldn't feel anything anymore.

When my boss called to warn me that my vacation time was just about gone. Her words were thick with pity but authoritative. "I'm sorry, Serenity but if you don't come in then we'll be forced to let you go."

I blubbered something about coming in the next day before the phone fell from my grip.

The first day back was sort of like the first day at school. You know all the faces and names but everyone looks at you as if you forgot to put on pants. My desk was almost covered with cards and flowers, both real and fake. The real ones had withered. You'd think that if they actually cared, they'd clean up the mess they made. Great, here comes the anger.

I hid in my small cube and tried to ignore the prying eyes and the whispers. I looked like crap and I knew it. I sure as hell didn't need them to remind me with their hushed tones and not so subtle over the shoulder points and glances. I only left my desk when I couldn't hold my bladder anymore. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough and the second the clock struck 5 p.m., I was out of the gate like a greyhound on race day. In the safety of my own home I cried and screamed and threw things and grew angry at everyone else.

Days turned into weeks and those turned into months. I hardly cried anymore but I was angry. Angry at the little family I had left. Angry at my friends. Angry at my co-workers. Angry at my boss. Angry at the world and everyone in it. My mother had died at the age of 50 from breast cancer. I watched her go from living life to the fullest, to chemicals being inserted into her body while the cancer destroyed her from the inside out. She was young and vibrant one day and the next she was given a death sentence; stage four.

"We can treat it but it will only buy you time."

"How much time?" Her voice shook with unshed tears but steeled with resolve.

"Months. Maybe 3 at the most."

So they pumped her full of chemicals that battled the cancer. She lost weight, her hair fell out in chunks, and I watched her wither away until her body could no longer put up a fight. As much as she wanted to live, as strong as her will was, her body made the final decision. She died on April 28th, 2008. I was 27 years old. Happy birthday to me.

* * *

My phone buzzed and scared me bad enough that I yelped. I hung my head, hiding behind my hair as I lifted the receiver to my ear. "This is Ren."

"Can you please come and see me?" Mrs. Hudson, my boss for the past 7 years.

I manage to stifle the groan that bubbled in my throat. "Be there in a few."

Everyone all but gawked at me as I lumbered through the maze of cubicles. I knew what this was about but did I really care? Not really. They could all kiss my ass. I didn't say anything as I strolled through. I didn't even make eye contact. If I were to engage them now, they'd probably think I was coming out the other side of my grief. Like there's really another side to loss. You either have someone or you don't. It doesn't go away, it just hangs around for all eternity, reminding you of the life you once had. Bitch.

I slid into the chair across from Mrs. Hudson. She looked so prim and proper in her fitted burgundy pencil skirt. A black long sleeve button up dress shirt tucked into the top clung to her very womanly features. Her voice was soft and her eyes held the pity that I've become accustomed to. "How are you?"

I shrugged as I cross my legs. Noticing the vast difference in our clothes, I felt the ever present self-doubt blossom in my chest. "I'm fine."

Her manicured fingers pressed against a manila folder, the name Harker, Serenity was emblazoned on the tab. "Look, Serenity, I know you're going through a hard time right now but –"

Unsaid words hung in the air like steam as it hissed out of a boiling tea pot. "You're firing me."

A full bottom lip was pulled between very straight and overly white teeth. "Yes. I'm sorry but we have to terminate your employment."

"Why?" I felt like a sullen teenager.

"Well… I think you know why. Your attendance this year hasn't been stellar –"

"My mom died."

"Yes, and since you've returned, your performance has been dramatically less than last year –"

"My mom _died_."

Chocolate brown eyes flashed in frustration. "We are well aware of your…. mother's passing. There have also been complaints about your attitude towards others, as you know. What with your meetings with HR."

"My. Mom. Died."

Mrs. Hudson slapped her hand against my file softly. "It's not an excuse."

My jaw hurt, probably because I was grinding my teeth. "What do you want from me, Mrs. Hudson?"

She shook her head. "There's nothing that can be done now. I'm sorry."

"Bullshit."

Genuine shock rolled through her. "E – excuse me?"

"You heard me. Bull. Shit." I made sure to enunciate the curse enough that my tongue clicked against my teeth.

I'll give her credit, she pulled herself together quickly. A long finger hovered over her phone, the button designated for security. "Is this going to be a problem?"

The anger boiled up my throat, bring the taste of bile. I shook my head and held my hand out for a pen. "I assume there's something you need me to sign?"

Five minutes and a hidden middle finger produced later, I was back at my desk. While there were many pictures of nights out with friends and other personal items, I grabbed one thing other than my purse. A silver picture frame held the last picture my mother allowed me to take.

People tried to get my attention as I left my desk for the last time, asking what had happened. Screw you, you know what happened. I reached the hallway and turned around suddenly. Mostly everyone stared at me wide eyed while a few held their hands to their mouths; a futile attempt to hide their words. Unshed tears burned my eyes as I did one thing. I raised both hands and proudly gave a one finger salute. Well, two really, but who's counting.

The air outside was cool and sudden, drying the tears in my eyes. I didn't turn left and I didn't cross the street, either way would have gotten me home. Instead, I turned right and let my feet carry me wherever they wanted to. Good riddance to them. It's not like they actually cared how I was doing or what I was going to do with the rest of my life. They were a fortune 500 company, they only cared about lining their pockets, not their employees.

I don't know how much time passed before I rounded a corner and slammed into someone. Long fingered hands grab my shoulders and hold me steady, my ankle rolled slightly. "Whoa, there."

His accent brushed against my ear like a feather. I drug my eyes from his chest and met his concerned gaze. Gentle brown eyes stared down at me and I couldn't help but notice the freckles that were splashed across his face. It took me a moment to find my voice and when I did, it was cracked with pent up emotion. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man blew out a breath and I caught the scent of cinnamon. "Well, technically, we both weren't watching where we were going."

I smiled shyly up at him. Everything about him screamed that he wasn't local but he didn't frighten me. "Have a nice day."

He stepped aside while I brushed past, but I heard his footsteps grow close. "Excuse me. I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?"

"How do you not know where you are?"

He was beside me almost suddenly. "New in town, just got in."

"Um well, you're in St. Paul, Minnesota."

"Good, good. And what is the year?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, finding it hard to focus when he flashed me a lopsided smile. "Uh, the year? It's 2008."

With hands shoved into his blue pin striped pants, he nodded his head and took a look up at the sky. "And the day?"

"Seriously?"

With a small wink, his eyes were back on mine. "As the end of the world."

I groaned as I dig for my cell phone. "Wednesday, October 28th. Any more questions?"

He chewed on the inside of his cheek as if pondering his next words carefully. "No."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I really do have to go." I spun on my heel and strode away from the confused stranger.

I made it almost two blocks when there were hurried footsteps behind me, again. I stopped suddenly and felt him slam into my back. He grunted in surprise but before he could say anything, we're facing each other and I have a finger pointed against his chest. "Stop. Following. Me."

The hands that caught me as I stumbled are now held up in defense. "I'm sorry, but I get the feeling something is wrong."

 _Yes, there is something wrong. My mother is dead. I can't stop crying. I'm hurt. I'm pissed and I want the world to burn._ "You're mistaken, now leave me alone."

I heard him sigh as I went on my way, the total opposite of where I had been headed. His voice was light with amusement. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?!" The anger building inside coated my words but it's as if he didn't notice my tone.

"I have to save you." His eyes are not wide in fear and he's not running down the street screaming that the world is going to end. He just pushed his chin towards the bright blue sky. 

While my brain is trying to process the massive disc shaped… thing in the sky, his hand darted out and grabs mine. With a tug on my arm and a wide smile on his lips, he said one word. "Run."


	2. Chapter 2

I ran just short of next to the still unnamed stranger. He wass almost 6 inches taller than me and it was all in his legs. I hadn't been out for a jog since before my mother died so I wasn't used to the activity. My slightly heeled feet clicked against the concrete and when we rounded a corner, I had a hard time stopping in front of a rather large blue…. phone booth?

"What the?" I worked at not sounding out of breath.

He talked as if his lungs weren't burning for oxygen, as if he ran every day. "Come on."

I watched as he dug in his pocket. "What do you mean, come on?" I quickly read the words in front of my face. "It's a phone booth. We won't both fit in there. What are you, a perv?" I crossed my arms over my chest as if my breasts were the object of his desire.

A dark brow arched high on his forehead as he produced a key. "I have been called many things in my lifetime but I have never been called… a perv."

The key slid easily into the lock and before I could utter another syllable, he pushed the door open and disappeared. I poked my head in and what I saw didn't make sense. It was… huge! My feet moved on their own as I stared in disbelief at my new surroundings. The floor was one large grate with smaller removable areas, probably to get at the wiring. The curved pillars looked as if they were made of wood or coral but as my fingertips brushed over the surface, it was easy to tell that metal was the material used. The walls bowed out so it felt like I was in a giant bubble. In the center was a large console. The thing was alit with numerous buttons and the levers, I lost count before I realized I was trying to keep track. In the middle of the console was a cylindrical tube that connected to the ceiling and out of the top of that were hoses and wiring.

I struggled to wrap my mind around this whole thing. First there was a spaceship covering my city in its shadow and now I was standing in a phone booth that was bigger on the inside. Much, much, MUCH bigger on the inside.

The man leaned against the console, one Converse clad foot draped over the other and his arms crossed. "Well?"

My mouth felt like a giant cotton ball and I worked to dampen my lips. "I've done it. I've finally lost my mind. I'm having a mental breakdown, right?"

His brows pulled together. "Now why would you say something like that?"

The urge to run built quickly and I couldn't stop myself. I bolted down the catwalk and out the door, gasping at the fresh air around me. Curiosity thrummed through me, so I walked around the blue phone box. It had to be an illusion or trick of some kind. Fingertips drug along the beaten and battered wood, into every crack and crevice. It looked like it had seen better days. It looked like it had survived a war. Scratch that, many wars.

Back at the door, I found myself drawn into the mysterious box and met the stranger halfway up the catwalk. His hands were shoved into his pockets and there was a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "Well?"

I let my eyes travel around the room, again, before they meet his imploring gaze. "It's _definitely_ bigger on the inside."

He smiled like a five year old kid on Christmas morning and bounced up onto the balls of his feet. "She sure is. So, what's your name?"

Talk about a complete 180. He took my silence as a cue to turn his attention to the console. Switches were flipped, buttons pushed, and levers were pulled and pushed. On its own accord the door behind me slammed shut and a noise that would have made any normal person cringe roared through the room. I stood on the outskirt of the console, close enough so he could hear me but not too close so we didn't ram into each other.

"Serenity Harker. Most people call me Ren."

A long fingered hand was produced, all buttons and levers momentarily forgotten. "Pleasure to meet you, Ren. I'm the Doctor."

His hand was almost alarmingly warm and it dwarfed mine. "The Doctor? What kind of name is that?"

"I picked it. You uh, might want to find something to hang on to."

With a wink and a flick of his wrist everything below and around me shifted. I fell to my butt with a grunt. Grabbing the bar behind me, I pulled myself up, and felt gravity pull me every which way as he stumbled around the console, pushing buttons, pulling a lever here and pushing a lever there. He caught my eye and shot a playful wink as I worked at staying on my own two feet.

"What do you mean, you picked your name? Didn't your parents name you?"

His smile fell slightly before he shook his head. "Where I come from, we get to pick our own names."

"Where _do_ you come from?" He sure as hell wasn't local and I had a feeling he was from further away than his accent indicated.

The eyes there were full of joy mere moments ago flashed with sadness. "My home was called Gallifrey."

The floor beneath me evened out enough that my thighs didn't burn with the effort it took to keep from falling. "Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't heard of it. It's not in your solar system."

"You realize how crazy you sound."

Again with the eyebrow. "You realize you're in a flying blue box that's bigger on the inside."

I nodded at his rebuttal and even pushed away from the railing. "Touché. What is this thing, anyway?"

Any sadness or sorrow he might have felt washed away as my fingers hovered over the console. "This is a time machine."

A scoff popped out before I could stop myself. "I'm sorry, a time machine?"

He moved next to me, close enough that I could smell… something? Aftershave or cologne? I didn't know what it was but it was crisp and nice. Reminded me of a clear spring day after a night of rain. "A TARDIS to be more specific."

"Oh my God, I am going crazy." I pushed my hands through my hair, pulling on the back of my neck as my head fell back.

His elbow is pushed into my arm. "You'd be surprised at how much the human mind can actually handle."

I gave myself a shake. "Alright, I'll bite. What's a… a TARDIS?" My tongue struggled with the alien sounding word.

"Time and relative dimension in space. I can travel anywhere in time and space with this lovely lady at the helm." His hand patted almost lovingly against one of the very few bare spots the console had.

"If you can travel anywhere and anytime, why here? Why now?"

His hand was removed from the console and held out to me. With a curt nod, I accepted his hand and allowed him to lead me down the catwalk. I could tell that he was excited about this whole thing and when he opened the door, I wholeheartedly expected to hear him say "Ta-dah!"

Below us was a giant sphere, Earth I assumed. The TARDIS spun very slowly and I could see that all around us was… nothing. It was black. Blacker than anything I had ever seen before. Granted, there were specks of glimmering light. Stars? Other planets? Solar systems? A satellite beeped as it floated in front of my face, almost close enough to touch.

"SPACE?! We're in space?"

"Yep! Of all the things I've seen, your solar system, your stars, planets, and galaxies is one of the most beautiful things. Hands down."

I stood at the edge and peered down into the never ending dark. The pressure of his hand on my shoulder didn't startle me, which in itself was surprising. "Careful, don't want to fall."

I met his gaze and found genuine concern staring back at me. "Speaking of which, how are we able to breathe? I mean, it's space."

"Ah, well, I extended the air shell."

"You know, next thing you're going to tell me is that you're an alien." I chuckled nervously.

"Is that a problem?"

I swallowed hard at the sudden lump in my throat. "N - no, not at all. Is it a problem that I'm not? An alien, that is."

The left corner of his mouth pulled up slightly. "It's never been a problem before."

Time machine. It's bigger on the inside. Air shell. Flying in space. Alien. "So that's a UFO? The thing in the sky... well, below us now I suppose." I pointed a slightly shaky finger at my planet as it slowly came into view.

"Spaceship, yeah."

Ok, I could do this. I've handled plenty of weird things without freaking out before. What's one more thing. "Evil... aliens?"

There he went, winking at me again. "Probably."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Probably not."

"Alright. Um, am I... part of that possible plan."

"Only if you want to be." His features were suddenly serious.

If I were to guess, I'd say he wanted someone along for the ride. "I think I do, yeah."

If I thought he smiled like a five year old on Christmas morning earlier, I was mistaken. The smile lit up his whole face. "Brilliant."


	3. Chapter 3

As we stood in the slowly spinning TARDIS, and watched the planet below give way to the stars and the darkness, I risked a glance at the Doctor. He stood tall at just a hair over six feet. Technically, it was more than just a hair since his was currently ruffled as if he'd just had a proper roll in the hay; messy but controlled. His eyes, though they looked older than he probably was, shone with the passing of the stars and the corner of his lips pulled into a smirk. The blue pin striped suit he wore looked like it was tailor made just for him. It hugged him in all the right areas, and I had a hard time not noticing his butt. With his hands shoved deep in his pockets, the material pulled tight and emphasized the curve that I should not be looking at. _Stop it!_

Aged, used to be bleach white, Converse sneakers adorned his feet and I couldn't hide the chuckle.

"What?" With thick brows pulled together, he met my gaze and it suddenly hit me how attractive he was. Where before I found him cute and quirky in that high school nerd kind of way, in the amber light of the TARDIS, he was… hot!

I licked my suddenly dry lips. "Your shoes."

He wiggled his toes. "What about them?"

"I don't know. I guess I was expecting something else."

"Because I'm a time traveler?" His whole body turned towards me and it took everything I had not to sigh out loud.

"Because you're a time traveler. I'm not gonna get used to saying that." Now that we were facing each other I took the time to really look at him. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but you look so…. human."

His head inclined slightly. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but you look so Time Lord."

"Wait, what?"

"My race, we are called Time Lords. We are far older than you. You are still in the infancy of your time."

"Time Lord? Sounds a bit pretentious, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess so, yeah."

"What makes us so different from you? I mean, we look the same, act the same and sound the same; except for your accent." I suddenly became aware of my Minnesota accent and how weird it must sound to him.

"I have two hearts."

"No way."

He held out a long fingered hand and wiggled his index and middle fingers subtly. I held my own hand out for him and felt my breath catch in my throat when our skin touched. He looped his hand around my wrist while his other hand unbuttoned the blue suit coat. A much lighter blue shirt was revealed. He slid the deep red tie out of the way and pressed my hand against the left side of his chest.

The first thing I felt was the hardness of him against my soft palm and it stirred something deep inside. Something I hadn't felt in a very long time. I held my breath and focused on the soft pounding he wanted me to feel. When I nodded, he slid my hand to the other side and flattened his hand against mine, pressing it firmly against the side where there shouldn't be anything beating. But there it was, another heartbeat.

I nodded again and tried not to feel disappointed when he released my hand. "So… this is really happening."

"Yup. You still don't believe that you're not, what did you say, having a complete mental breakdown?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, what can I do to remedy that?" He closed the doors and gave a quick turn of the lock before we walked side by side to the center of the room.

Now that I was close to the console, I could see just how many buttons and knobs and switches and levers there really were. There were so many! How did he remember what did what? "I hate to sound repetitious but, I don't know."

"I could take you someplace. Just pick a year, any year. Well, any year within reason. There are some places we can't go to during certain times but –"

I had started walking away from him while he babbled. My fingers drug along the console; she was so warm. I took a harder look at my surroundings and while most people would describe them as dirty or broken or old, I would say loved and beautiful.

The console vibrated under my touch and a deep thrumming sound echoed in the room. "What was that?"

He smiled all big and lop sided. "She likes you."

"So… is the TARDIS… is she… alive?"

"No. Well, yes. Well, sort of."

"You can't be sort of alive, Doctor."

"She's a sentient being. She cannot communicate as we do. But to answer your question, yes, she's alive."

As if on cue, she thrummed again, and the spot under my hand grew warm. "I… I like her, too."

His smile grew as if he was happy the women in his life could get along. "So, any time and place in the whole world. Where do you want to go?" He positioned his hands over a section of the console. His long fingers curved as if at a keyboard and they were waiting to start typing.

I had always wanted to travel but I never expected that this would be the way I would do it. I know, I know. There's an alien ship that's ready to wage war against my city, the place I grew up and loved with every inch of my being. But I felt like that love was quickly being replaced with the love of something else. He's a time traveler and we're in a time machine, we can go wherever I want and be back in time to prevent the war, right?

The console thrummed again, as if she could hear my inner battle. I rubbed the warm spot under my palm and felt a smile take control. It felt awkward and foreign. It had been so long since I smiled and meant it.

One date stuck out like a sore thumb. "June 26, 1958."

He all but jumped for joy when I said a date. A wink and several pushes of buttons and levers later the floor shifted beneath me. Unlike the last time, I was prepared for the shift. I grabbed onto the edge of the console, spread my legs for support and grinned from ear to ear when the TARDIS thrummed loud enough that it should have hurt. His laughter and the sound of the TARDIS was music to my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS stopped moving with the sound of a cloister bell that echoed deep in the hallways I hadn't yet traveled. The Doctor looked worried as his hands flew over the console. "What's wrong, hmmm?" A brow rose into his forehead as he chewed on his bottom lip. Even as his features wore worry, I found myself drawn to him. A monitor beeped and drew his gaze. "What?"

I swallowed hard. "Is... is everything ok?" I had the feeling that we shouldn't be here. The console sang with different tones and beeps. While the cloistering bell grew louder, I side stepped to the catwalk.

A pair of dark rimmed glasses were perched on his angular nose. "Where are we?"

"Umm, June 26. You asked where I wanted to go, remember?" My feet carried me back towards the door. I wanted to see this. I _had_ to see this.

He shook his head but turned his attention back to the levers and switches. "We can't be here. We're going back."

I turned and with the stealth of a ninja, the door was unlocked and thrown open. I burst out of the time machine just as a shout of my name reached my ears. The TARDIS disappeared as I turned around. He was going to kill me.

I tore off down the same alley we had left 50 years later and took a sharp right at the corner. Everything around me was the same, but it was different. Cars that I would consider classic looked brand new as they cruised slowly down the avenue. I stumbled into several gorgeous women but barely noticed as I hurried the five blocks to my destination.

The front doors didn't open on their own as I had become accustomed to in all my time spent here while my mother was going through chemo. I landed on my butt as I bounced off the door. Embarrassed, I blushed as I drew myself off the concrete. I felt like I was going to throw up as I strolled past the front desk. Instead of asking for my destination, the nurses smiled and gave a courtesy nod.

I knew where almost every ward was, in the future, but I wasn't in the future anymore. Things were different in the past, like the trust people apparently had in one another. There was no sign in sheet or security or mandatory checking of purses and bags, there were also no elevators. They had a listing of all the floors by the stairs and what was on each one. Maternity ward, second floor.

Forcing myself to blend in, I walked as leisurely as I felt I had time for. No doubt the Doctor would have landed by now. No doubt he would be running down the same sidewalk I had just come from. He was smart and he would find me.

Screams and cries of all kinds flooded the hallways. Mothers were bringing children into this world and their offspring were dealing with the intrusion of hands and the sudden cold of the world. Nurses and doctors and expectant mothers roamed the halls as I searched for the nursery.

There was a room full of men and cigarette smoke directly across from the room of crying babies I was so desperately in search for. Several rows of babies laid in glass bins with their names on color coded cards, pink for girls and blue for boys. The names were typical of the 1950's. There were a lot of Juniors for the boys and names taken from patriarchs for the girls.

One name among the masses stood out and a giant knot formed in my chest. _Koski, Josephine_. Her face was flush as she cried, the little pink beanie had crept off her head to expose deep red hair. Even as a newborn her hair was something I envied.

Tears slipped past the weak defense my eyelashes offered. I'm not sure how long I stood there just watching my mother in the first hours of her life. A woman cleared her throat next to me and I jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to startle you." The thick as honey voice to my right rang familiarity in me.

I wiped furiously at my wet face before I looked down at my grandmother. "N - no, it's ok."

Her smile was just as beautiful as I remember. "Friend or family?"

"I'm sorry?" Panic rolled through me. How was I going to explain this. _Hi, I'm your granddaughter from the future._

A long fingered hand that would bring the piano to life every weekend lifted to the window. "Friend or family?"

"Oh, um, friend."

A nurse came to tend to my mother. The look of love in my grandmother's face was enough to make me want to throw my arms around her one last time. She had died several years before my mom and I had just started to feel better when my mom's diagnosis was delivered.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she? I'm a bit biased of course."

I worked hard at the lump in my throat. "She's is gorgeous. Looks just like her mother." No more words were said. They didn't need to be and it didn't feel awkward like silence normally would. Like I said, people trusted more easily in the past.

A presence to my left, along with a huff, made me stand straight as an arrow; just like my grandmother always wanted. The new mother turned her gaze to the new person and stared at him with my eyes. "Hello, you must be her husband."

Even though he was angry with me, he didn't let her see it. "No, we're not married."

"We're just friends, ma'am."

She waved her hand at me, completely wrinkle free, the way she always wanted them to be. "No one calls me ma'am, that's for my mother."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around my waist and started to steer me away from my family. "It was a pleasure to meet you but we must be going now."

I stumbled over the words that wouldn't come as I took one more look into the nursery, my mother was lifted out and held up to the window for my grandmother.

"Walk." His voice was thick in my ear as he ushered me down the hall.

"Alright, alright. Don't push me."

His iron grip didn't waver as we left the hospital and we were back in the TARDIS quickly thanks in part to his long legs. I tripped up the catwalk upon the release of his arm. He paced around the console as his hand dove through his hair.

"I'm sorry."

"There are rules, Serenity. Rules that must be obeyed or there could be consequences."

"I know, Doctor -"

His gaze was serious and so angry that I wouldn't be surprised if I saw fire. "No, you don't know. You can't cross your own timeline."

"But it wasn't mine, it was my mother's."

He shook his head. Fingers worked through his hair and sent it in every direction possible. "It's one in the same. Her timeline is _your_ timeline. What if something had happened, hmm?"

I shook my head and felt my eyes swim in tears. "I just wanted to see her."

"You're always going to want to see her."

Having walked up the catwalk, I stood in front of him. "My mother's dead, Doctor. I watched her wither away right in front of me. I watched the light flicker from her eyes as she died. I watched... I watched them bury her in the ground. I just... having seen her at the end, I wanted to see her at the beginning."

I choked on the sob as it blossomed in my chest and I fell to my knees as if the TARDIS had taken off. We hadn't departed and we weren't in flight but everything around me shifted as if we were. A weight pressed against my chest and I thought I might pass out from the pain of it.

The Doctor was on his knees in front of me with his hands on my face. His was suddenly close to mine and he was talking but I couldn't hear him over the rush of blood in my ears. All I could focus on was his hot breath and how it smelled like cinnamon. Chocolate eyes flicked back and forth as they searched my ocean blue ones.

I grabbed his wrists as I cried. Bone shaking, gut wrenching sobs ripped out of me and filled the TARDIS. She answered my cries with her own.

* * *

He was so angry. Why did they always do something like this? Why couldn't it be a trip to a distant planet made entirely of... pancakes or something childish and innocent? He wanted to yell at her, tell her she could have completely rewritten history had she said the wrong thing or...

"My mother's dead, Doctor. I watched her wither away right in front of me. I watched the light flicker from her eyes as she died. I watched... I watched them bury her in the ground. I just... having seen her at the end, I wanted to see her at the beginning."

She choked on a sob before falling to her knees. The Doctor knelt before the crying woman, her face cupped in his large hands. Tears streamed down the palms of his hands as he stared into the cobalt blue depths of her eyes. He was talking but she couldn't hear him over her sobs. The TARDIS answered her cries. What was going on?

Serenity gripped onto his wrists as if he was her anchor. She shook with the sobs that tore out of her. His words fell on deaf ears so he did the one thing he could think of to get her to snap out of the anxiety attack; he kissed her.

The sobs quieted almost instantly and her hands grabbed at the front of his shirt. She melted against him in a way that made his hearts skip a beat. Her lips tasted salty from her tears but he could also taste the cherry chap-stick she used. He felt himself get lost in the deep kiss and if he didn't stop it, he'd never forgive himself.

It took more strength to pull away from her than he had ever used. She sighed through parted lips, her face was colored pink but it wasn't because she had cried. When she looked at him through her lashes, he swallowed hard and forced himself to stand.

"We need to leave. The longer we sit here, the thinner the fabric of reality gets." He hardly recognized his own voice.

Serenity accepted his hand and she was immediately standing in front of him. "I, uh, I'm sorry."

He had already turned away, his attention focused on the console in front of him. "I get it. You'll never meet someone that understands it more than I, but right now, we need to leave."

Everything shifted as the TARDIS was thrown into gear. The cloister bell and the TARDIS' cries finally stopped. Once they were out of the time they shouldn't be in and everything around them stopped moving, he focused on Serenity.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head, sending tears down her rosy cheeks. "I thought I would be. I thought that seeing her again would somehow make the pain stop. But it hasn't. Why hasn't it?"

He shrugged. "I don't have an answer for you, I'm sorry."

Sighing heavily, Ren wiped at her face with the palms of her hands. "No, this isn't your fault, Doctor. I just miss her."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"The funeral, six months ago."

"And you haven't been back to see her."

"No, I can't. It's... it's... it's too final."

She was going to lose it again, he could see it in her face. He wrapped his hand around hers and gave a squeeze. "At least you have something to go back to. I don't. I'm the last one of my kind." He hadn't meant to stand this close to her but he could smell her shampoo.

The TARDIS whined in protest as she landed. "Where are we?"

The Doctor led Serenity down the catwalk and through the door. One hundred yards to the left was a crowd of people, all dressed in black. "You need to say goodbye to her."

The crowd grew smaller and smaller until the last person got into the last car. A man climbed into a small tractor and worked the dirt into the hole. They waited until he was done, not wanting to be seen by anyone that would ask questions.

Her eyes were full of tears again. "I don't want to go."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you alright?" His voice had changed from thick to concerned in a heartbeat.

I shook my head and tears rolled down my face. "I thought I would be. I thought that seeing her again would somehow make the pain stop. But it hasn't. Why hasn't it?"

He shrugged. "I don't have an answer for you, I'm sorry."

I sighed heavily and wiped at my face with the palms of my hands. "No, this isn't your fault, Doctor. I just miss her."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"The funeral, six months ago."

"And you haven't been back to see her."

"No, I can't. It's... it's... it's too final." My voice broke and I felt like I was going to start crying all over again.

He wrapped his hand around mine and gave a gentle squeeze. "At least you have something to go back to. I don't. I'm the last one of my kind."

What did he mean by that? I would have to ask him about that later. The TARDIS whined in protest as she landed. "Where are we?"

The Doctor led me down the catwalk and through the door. Off to the left was a crowd of people, all dressed in black. "You need to say goodbye to her." No. No, no, no. I couldn't do this. Not now.

The crowd grew smaller and smaller until the last person got into the last car. A man climbed into a small tractor and worked the dirt into the hole. We waited until he was done, not wanting to be seen by anyone that would ask questions.

My eyes swam in tears. "I don't want to go."

He squeezed my hand again. "I'll be right here, but I think this is something you need to do."

I opened my mouth to present some award winning rebuttal, but all that came out was a croak as my chin started to quake. He gave a small nod before he released my hand. The journey to her grave was long only because it took all my effort to move my feet. Every so often I would look over my shoulder just to make sure he was still there. And he was. He had leaned against a tree with his shoulder and crossed one foot over the other. He smiled softly and gave a wave of his hand the last time I looked at him.

_Josephine Koski - Harker_

_June 26, 1958 – April 28, 2008_

_Daughter, Mother, Loved One_

The air smelled of freshly turned earth as I fell to my knees in the black dirt. I cried, for what seemed like the billionth time since she died, and for a while, I let the tears consume me. I wailed and I cried out. I think I even screamed at the top of my lungs. None of it brought her back to me, and it never would. I could beg all I wanted, until I was blue in the face, my mother was never coming back to me.

When I collapsed onto my hands and started dry heaving, there was someone there to hold my hair back. I knew at that moment he would be with me as long as I would have him. I was weak and shaking so he pulled me off the ground. I looped my arms around his neck when I felt the security of his arms behind my back and under my knees. He had no problem carrying me into the TARDIS and down a hall. My eyes were heavy so I couldn't see exactly where we were going, but I didn't really care.

He laid me on a bed, all soft and smelling like baby powder. When he started to move away, I grabbed his hand. "Stay with me?"

The silence stretched out between us. I knew what he was thinking about, the kiss. "I shouldn't." _But I want you to_.

I didn't have any tears left to shed, but my voice cracked anyway. "Please?"

The room was dark, but the light from the hall crept in and I could see his outline. He sighed heavily and ran his free hand through his hair, ruffling it even more. The bed shifted with his weight. He must have held his arms out for me. "Come here."

I closed the distance between us and rested my face against his chest. One of his hearts beat rhythmically against my cheek. I placed my hand against his other one and felt it echo its mate, four beats. It reminded me of a drum beat. I sighed softly when he wrapped an arm around my waist and placed the other on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Doctor."

His voice rumbled in his chest and I knew I was in trouble. It was a sound I could easily get used to. "I'm not mad."

"Could have fooled me." I forced a chuckle to try and lighten the mood.

"Well, I was in the beginning."

I chewed on my bottom lip. "When you said you were the last one, what did you mean?"

He took several deep breaths before answering the question. "There was a war between my people and one of our greatest enemies, the Daleks. They have no emotions, their only instinct is to kill anything they feel is inferior to them. It was a war to end all wars and the casualties were growing by the minute. Our enemy was winning. I performed a mass genocide, destroying our enemy and my people. I was the only one that walked… flew away."

And here I was crying about my mother. "I'm so sorry." My voice was the barest of whispers.

"It needed to be done." His hand had started to play with my hair. Fingertips drug along my scalp before combing through the auburn strands.

"How long has it been?"

"Years. Many, many years. I'm much older than I look."

My eyes had become acclimated to the lack of light. I lifted my head enough to look at him. His face looked so much younger than his eyes. "How old are you?"

The hand that moved through my hair stopped at the spot between my shoulder blades. "How old do you think?"

I worked at not getting lost in the weight of his hand. It made me feel… secure. Like he would always be there to catch me whenever I fell. "I have absolutely no idea, that's why I'm asking you."

"904."

No, that couldn't be right. I put a finger in my ear and wiggled it back and forth. "Say that again."

"I am 904 years old." A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"But – how – wait… what?"

"One of the perks to being a Time Lord is that death doesn't come so easy for us. Yes, we can die, but once our bodies detect that death is near it starts a regeneration cycle. Everything old and dying becomes new again. New body, new face, new everything."

"Now I've heard it all." I rest my face against his chest again.

His hand resumed its course and for a while we lay there in silence. The beats of his hearts started to pull me into a sleep I wasn't sure I wanted just yet. I cleared my throat. "Can I ask you something?"

His voice sounded almost as tired as mine. "You can ask me anything."

"Earlier, when you, uh, when you kissed me."

He stilled completely beside me. "Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You were having an anxiety attack. I was merely trying to get your mind off the matter that was bothering you."

Of course he didn't kiss me because he wanted to. I don't know why I thought he would. "Well, it worked. So, thank you I guess."

"I should let you get some rest."

I pushed away from him, pulling in one last smell of him before he stood. "What about the spaceship, six months from now?"

"We have all the time in the world to fight that battle. But for now, you sleep. I'm betting it's been a long time since you've had a good night's rest."

"You have no idea." I pulled the pillow he had used against my chest and took a deep breath.

"You know where to find me." He closed the door quietly and I felt myself drift off before the thought to fight it crossed my mind.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be getting into bed with her. Not that anything physical would happen, but the fact remained, he felt something for her. Something he wasn't sure he wanted to feel. The smell of her shampoo almost overpowered him. It took every fiber in his being not to lift her head and press his lips against hers again. They were so full and soft and inviting. When she brought up the kiss, he froze, afraid he had been caught sighing or giving away some sign that he wanted to kiss her again.

"You were having an anxiety attack. I was merely trying to get your mind off the matter that was bothering you." He hoped that she couldn't hear his hearts speed up.

The disappointment in her voice was evident. "Well, it worked. So, thank you I guess."

"I should let you get some rest." He had to get out of the room before he acted on the feelings that raced through him. He stood slowly, not wanting her to sense his hurry to leave.

"What about the spaceship, six months from now?"

"We have all the time in the world to fight that battle. But for now, you sleep. I'm betting it's been a long time since you've had a good night's rest."

"You have no idea."

"You know where to find me." He closed the door quietly and rested his forehead against the dark wood. With a harsh breath, he pushed away from the door, determined to put some distance between her and him.

He walked slowly back to the console and dropped into one of the torn and tattered leather seats. With his head against the cushion, he felt his eyes grow heavy. He propped his feet onto the console, eliciting a thrum of disapproval from the TARDIS. "I know, I know. Just for a couple minutes, alright?"

She was silent for a moment before she thrummed again, deeper this time. "Yeah, she'll be alright. Just needs a rest."

Another set of thrums filled the room and the Doctor lifted his head. He stared hard at the blue tube. "Oi, watch it. There's nothing going on." Not that he didn't want it to, but it just couldn't. He had been down this road before, too many times to count. Someone got hurt every time.

The Doctor sighed as his palms dug into his eyes. She thrummed again, softer this time. "You're starting to sound like my mother." A stab of pain hit him square in the chest. He hadn't thought of his mother in years. It's funny how time does that.

He slid his feet from the console and let them fall to the floor. He was tired but at the same time, he wasn't. Maybe he would go for a walk. Serenity would sleep for a few hours, she wouldn't miss him. He picked up his tan trench coat that had been discarded earlier that day.

The TARDIS thrummed again. "If she wakes before I get back, don't let her wander off." He locked the door behind him and walked through the cemetery.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up groggy and disoriented. The blanket tangled between my legs was too thick to be mine and the surrounding linen didn't smell like my detergent. I was also clutching a pillow against my chest. A pillow that smelled vaguely of peppermint and a spring morning. I sat on the edge of the bed and stretched, loudly. I moved awkwardly around the dark room until I found the switch. The light wasn't as bright as I was prepared for, it was more ambient; subtle. It reminded me of the console room in the TARDIS.

I quickly remembered where I was and what happened before I fell asleep. I felt slightly ashamed that I had behaved the way I did in front of an almost complete stranger. I also felt... better? I wasn't carrying around this giant weight of loss. Don't get me wrong, I still felt it, but it wasn't all consuming. I might actually be able to get through a whole day without the urge to crawl in a corner and cry.

I took a glance around the room and found it almost bare. Just the necessities. A bed and a small table that held an LED alarm clock and a currently empty glass. There were two other doors in the room, one of which housed a very large closet and the other was a bathroom, which I was in dire need of.

The shower was spacious and the water pressure was more than I thought it would be, given we were in a time machine. The hot water lasted even longer than I did, I could have stayed in there until a search party came looking for me. With a towel wrapped around my head and body, I went in search of clean clothes.

The closet was massive, taking up several levels. I might be in need of that search party after all. I got a little nervous when I thought about a bra and panties. I didn't want to wear someone else's. Luckily, everything like that was packaged as new. I pulled on a pair of well-worn but extremely comfortable jeans and an eggplant purple scoop neck t-shirt. My heeled shoes wouldn't do so I dug deeper in the closet. I chuckled at the assortment of Converse sneakers. I slid on a dark blue pair before attempting to do anything with my hair.

There was actually an array of hair products at my disposal and I got to wondering just how many people had traveled with the Doctor. My hair had a small amount of natural curl and I didn't feel like fighting it today, so I added some mousse and blew dry it for some extra volume. While I brushed my teeth I realized I was preening and rolled my eyes at my reflection. On my way out, I grabbed a fitted leather jacket and turned off the light.

Standing in the hallway, I realized I didn't know where I was going. My eyes weren't exactly open the last time. A deep throated thrum caught my attention and I turned right. I entered the empty console room and sighed. "Don't know what you were expecting, Serenity."

The TARDIS thrummed again, lighter this time. It almost sounded like she was laughing at her own joke. While the Doctor could understand her, I was still in the dark. I smiled at no one as I moved to the console. There were so many controls that I just shook my head.

"I better not ever have to fly you, I'd probably crash." A higher thrum filled the air. "I'll do my best, should the occasion ever come up." It sounded like she sighed in appreciation.

There was a monitor that you could swing around the entire console. Hanging off it were sticky notes of various colors. All of them had some design instead of words. While they all looked the same, there were slight differences. There were circles within circles and lines that connected certain circles. Needless to say, I was very curious and confused.

"So, where is he?" She thrummed for almost a full minute but of course, I didn't know what she was saying. I all but jogged down the catwalk. The cloister bell rang from deep within and I had to cover my ears. "WHAT?!"

I whirled around prepared to have a screaming match with someone but the room was empty. The bell stopped tolling but my ears didn't realize it. "I can't leave? Are you serious?" A thrum filled the room, much softer and lighter than the bell.

I rolled my eyes and tried the handle, it was locked and the bell started tolling again. I covered my ears and groaned. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO LOUD ABOUT IT!"

The door flew open and in strolled the Doctor. His arm held out in front of him with something pointed at the empty room. The bell was silenced and not a moment too soon. It felt like my ears were going to start bleeding. "What happened?" Wide eyes scanned the room and found nothing on the attack.

I tried yawning to pop my ears. As it was, it felt like there were cotton balls in them. "WHAT?"

He chuckled and pocketed the silver thing he had aimed moments ago. "All I said was to keep her here, not make her go deaf." He clicked his tongue against his teeth as if shaming the TARDIS.

Both ears finally cleared and the rush of sound was quite painful. "I don't think she likes me."

I felt more than I saw his eyes on me. "I'm sorry, that was my fault. I went out for a walk."

"So you decided to lock me in?"

"Well, people have a tendency to wander off."

"People?"

"The ones I've traveled with, yes. I hope you slept well." He cleared his throat as his hand dove through his hair.

He looked so cute with his hair ruffled like that. I found myself wanting to reach out and give it a good ruffle myself. "I did, thanks. I, uh, I hope it's ok." I gestured towards the clothes that weren't mine, including the shoes.

"No, no of course. That's what they're there for." He chuckled softly after I felt his eyes drag over me.

"What?"

"Your shoes."

I wiggled my toes. "What about them?"

With a subtly arched brow, his eyes meet mine. "I like them."

I felt my face grow warm under his gaze and fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of the borrowed jacket. "So… what now?" _Please don't bring me home._

"That is entirely up to you. We can go back to your time and fight that battle or…" the eyebrow completed its journey and was completely arched.

There was so much that his tone said or was I just imaging it? I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted to feel his arms hold me tight and never let me go. I wanted to feel both of his hearts beating without the barrier of his shirt. I WANTED to lie down with him and feel his long fingers in my hair again but that's not what I said. "Anywhere in time and space?"

He smiled almost triumphantly as we moved to the console. "Anywhere you like."

It's my turn to arch a brow. "After what happened last time?"

"Everyone's allowed one mistake."

"What happens if I make more?" I tried to keep my tone light but I was feeling playful.

"I'm guessing we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I just about lost it when he licked his lips. Maybe this was a bad idea.

I gripped onto the console and prepared for takeoff. "I've always wanted to meet Elvis."

There he goes, winking at me. Did he honestly _not_ know what he did to me? "Well hold on tight, sweetheart."

I couldn't help but squeal when the TARDIS shifted into gear and propelled us through time. We landed with a jolt and a screech. "I swear, it sounds like her breaks are on or something."

He made a face that looked like it should be a frown but it was too damn cute. "Nah, she's always sounded like that." The TARDIS thrummed loudly. "Oi! Shut it!"

We stumbled out in mid laugh. While the Doctor locked up, I started to cough as a carriage rolled past. "Uh, Doctor?"

His voice was still light from laughing. He joined me and we watched as several carriages rolled by. People were dressed in a style we weren't expecting. "What?"

The alley was lined with stands, people bartered the prices the vendors demanded. "I, uh, don't think we're in Kansas anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor blew out a breath at the same time his fingers drove through his hair. "What?" Frustration coated his words.

He seemed so flustered, and when he was flustered, he was even cuter. I tried to hide a chuckle but failed. "It's cool though. Ancient…. whenever and wherever. This is could be fun." I nudged his side before turning around. The trinkets being peddled looked interesting.

He opened his mouth to say something but I had already ventured away from the safety of his company. Honestly? I needed to breathe some air that wasn't full of him. If traveling him was going to be this distracting, maybe I should just have had him take me home.

A rather robust gentlemen greeted me. "Good afternoon lovely lady. Might I interest you in some jewelry?" His thick fingers pointed to the end of the table. "Lovely jewels for a lovely lady." His tone implied something I didn't like.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm just looking."

"Are you sure? Your gentleman friend might like it."

He picked up a necklace with a black leather strand. There was an ornate twisting of yellow gold for the pendant and at the very heart of it was a rather large purple gemstone. It glittered brightly in the sun. Purples, reds, and blues danced across my skin as I reached out to touch it.

"Uh uh, first you pay, then you touch."

I sighed heavily. "I don't have any money."

He waved me away. "Then why are you here? Go away!" Muttering under his breath, he turned his attention to other women that bustled past. "Pretty jewels for pretty ladies!"

A smaller and very skinny older gentleman waved at me as I ventured closer to his stand. A multitude of fruits and vegetables weighed his cart down. "Don't mind him. He's always been a… charmer." He winked a crystal blue eye at me.

I found myself winking back. "He has some really lovely items." I fanned myself with my hand. The sun was high, but not hot enough to be the cause of why I was starting to sweat.

"Go see Dimitrius, two carts down. He has some more... appropriate clothing."

I looked down at my clothes and realized that he was right. I looked like I didn't belong. "I don't have any money."

A bright red apple was held out for me. "No problem. Tell him Gus sent you."

"Gus?" I hungrily accepted the offered food.

"Augustus. Pleasure to meet you."

I shook the newly emptied hand. "Serenity. Pleasure to meet you and thanks."

He bowed at his waist. "My lady."

I hid the giggle behind a large bite of the crisp fruit. Hungrier than I thought, I devoured the apple by the time I got to the clothing cart. Gus was right, Dimitrius had some wonderful, and appropriate clothing. I mentioned that Gus sent me and Dimitrius all but fell over himself taking care of me.

Some time later, I emerged clothed in the attire of whatever century I was in, a deep purple empire waist dress made of cotton and silk. The sleeves were short, reaching just over the tops of my shoulders. There was a strap at my waist that was adorned in stones of all colors that glittered like diamonds in the sun. Dimitrius insisted I wear different shoes, but I kept the Converse sneakers on. They were almost completely hidden under the skirt.

Dimitrius' wife sat me down, and twisted my hair until not one strand touched my neck. "Lovely hair, just lovely."

I stood in front of a mirror of sorts, the glass was slightly distorted, but I really liked what I saw. "Thank you. I wish I could pay you."

The husband and wife waved their hands as if they were offended at the offer. They each gave me a kiss on the cheek and ushered me back into the alley, my previously worn clothes placed in a cloth bag hung off my forearm.

I looked down the alley and found the Doctor was still standing where I left him. He had something in his hand and the closer I got, the louder the noise got. It wasn't anything that hurt my ears, but it was sort of annoying. I snuck up behind him and placed my chin on his shoulder. "You figure out where we are yet?"

The Doctor jumped slightly and spun around. His eyes widened as I turned in a slow circle. "Just about figured it out. You look… different."

"Gee, thanks." I held out my hand for the TARDIS key. "Can I put my bag inside?"

* * *

The Doctor blew out a breath at the same time his fingers drove through his hair. "What?" He swore he entered the date right.

Serenity chuckled softly. "It's cool though. Ancient… whenever and wherever. This is could be fun."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Serenity nudged his ribs before twirling off into the alley. Probably a good thing. The urge to kiss her seemed to be growing steadily the longer he was around her. He blew out a harsh breath as he watched her walk away, her attention on some necklace held out by a burly man.

She looked like she liked the necklace, but didn't buy it. Maybe she didn't have any money. When she disappeared into another tent surrounded by dresses, he approached the jewelry cart.

"Aye, good day. Would you like to buy your lady friend something?"

"Which item was she looking at?"

The vendor pulled a leather strung necklace up for the Doctor to see. "She's a beauty, isn't she?"

 _You have no idea._ "How much?"

"It's a steal at 20."

"Even for me?" A bi-fold was produced and he let his psychic paper do the talking.

The vendor squinted to read but stood straight as an arrow a heartbeat later. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, sir."

After taking a peek at what the vendor read, the Doctor placed the paper in the breast pocket of his coat. "You're just doing your job."

The vendor placed the necklace in a small burlap bag and handed it to who he thought was an advisor to Caecilius. "Thank you for your business, sir."

The men each nodded their heads in parting. The Doctor gave the bag a quick squeeze before placing it in his pants pocket. The fruit stand did indeed look inviting. The various colored fruits shone brightly in the sun.

Gus greeted the stranger with a wide smile. "Your wife should be out soon."

"Oh no, we're not married."

"Oh? The way you looked at her says otherwise."

"Oi, watch it. We're just friends."

Gus held up his hands but couldn't hide the lop-sided smile. "I'm sorry, sir."

With an arched brown and his hands buried in his pockets, the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS. He needed to figure out where they were, but the fact that a complete stranger could see something he thought he hid well, bothered him slightly.

He produced the sonic screwdriver and held it out, the pulsing sound quiet enough not to bother anyone. A couple of horses that strode by nickered in irritation but he kept it pointed at the road in front of him.

The pressure of someone against his back wasn't what startled him. It was the feeling of blood rushing when her voice brushed against his ear. "You figure out where we are yet?"

The Doctor jumped slightly and spun around. He felt his eyes go wide as Serenity turned in a slow circle. He was going to be in a lot of trouble if she figured out what he was thinking. "Just about figured it out. You look… different."

"Gee, thanks." She held her hand out and he had the urge to kiss her palm. "Can I put my bag inside?"

The silver key dropped into her hand. "Don't lose it."

"Yes, sir." With a mock salute she turned on her heel.

A breeze came up the alley at that exact moment and he caught a whiff of her shampoo. Before he did something stupid like moan or grab her by the waist and kiss her until they both couldn't breathe, he focused his attention on the screwdriver. Not that it helped much, her shampoo clung to the air around him.

He felt the pressure of her hand slide into his coat pocket for the briefest of moments, the TARDIS key returned. He tossed the screwdriver in the air and caught it quickly after it flipped several times. "79 A.D. and judging by the name one of the vendors called me, I'd say we're near Naples."

Large blue eyes looked up at him. "Italy? Oh! I've always wanted to go there… well, here."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement. Her cheeks had colored from being in the sun. "I think we're actually in Pompeii."

All her laughter stopped and she stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Pompeii?"

"Well, the thing about time travel is it's not exactly a straight line. It's all wibbly wobbly and bumpy." He drove his hand through his hair.

She looked angry and he couldn't put his finger on the cause. "You brought me to Pompeii in 79 A.D.?"

"It would appear so, yeah."

He watched in almost envy as she chewed on her bottom lip. "When exactly in 79 A.D. did you bring me to Pompeii?"

He licked his index finger and thrust it high above his head. After a few moments, he licked it again. "Late Summer. Judging by the amount of salt in the air, I'd say August, almost September."

Panic crept into her face and he wouldn't have been surprised if she slapped him. "You brought me to Pompeii on _ERUPTION DAY?_!" She tried to keep her voice down but the anger soaked her words.

"What? No! It can't be."

As if on cue, the large volcano they had seen but didn't pay attention to, rumbled deep and low and hard.

Serenity looked up at him with a brow arched high into her forehead. "You were saying?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Pompeii?" All humor drained from me when that one word was spoken.

"Well, the thing about time travel is it's not exactly a straight line. It's all wibbly wobbly and bumpy." He drove his hand through his hair, again.

"You brought me to Pompeii in 79 A.D.?"

"It would appear so, yeah." A slow smile pulled at his lips.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I tried to remember when Mt. Vesuvius erupted. "When exactly in 79 A.D. did you bring me to Pompeii?"

I watched as he licked his index finger and thrust it high above his head. Honestly? Even _that_ is sexy. After a few moments, he licked it again. "Late Summer. Judging by the amount of salt in the air, I'd say August, almost September."

Panic blossomed in my chest as I suddenly remembered that August 24th was the date historians figured. I had the sudden urge to slap him so I balled my hands into fists and focused on keeping them at my sides. "You brought me to Pompeii on _ERUPTION DAY_?!" I made sure he heard just how angry I was.

"What? No… it can't be."

As if on cue, the large volcano I had seen but didn't pay attention to, rumbled deep and low and hard.

I thrust my eyebrow as high as it would go. "You were saying?"

A dark cloud of smoke billowed from the volcano. "They do that all the time."

I stomped my foot. "Doctor! Why would you bring me here? What are we going to do?" All those people. Grandparents, mothers, fathers, aunts and uncles, and children. _Oh my God, the children._

"We are getting out of here. That's what we're going to do."

I shook my head. "We have to warn them. We can get them out of here. You have plenty of room in –"

His face was inches from mine and a long finger was thrust between us. "We cannot and will not get them out of here. _We_ shouldn't even be here."

"You're just going to let them die?" I took a step back but sucked in a breath between my teeth when his hand clamped around my upper arm.

"They're already dead."

In that moment he scared me. I wrenched my arm away. "But you have plenty of room. They'll all fit." Denial that he would allow all these people to die roared through me.

Every step he took toward me, I stepped back. "Serenity, please get in the TARDIS."

"NO!"

"Get. In. The. TARDIS."

"You're killing these people!" Several people stopped to stare at me with wide eyes.

The Doctor gave a small smile and waved at the passerby's. "I am not killing anyone. This is history. This is out of my hands. _This_ is going to happen."

"Not if I tell them. History says the volcano doesn't erupt until early evening. If they leave now, they might have a chance."

"This is a fixed point in time. It _has_ to happen." He grew more frustrated with each word I ignored.

I grabbed the front of my dress and all but spit my words at him through clenched teeth. "Bullshit." I took off around the corner as if being chased by death itself. The street was almost empty, but I noticed a gathering of people in a garden of sorts. Fueled by the determination to save these people, I pushed harder until I reached the small crowd.

"People of Pompeii, please listen to me. You have to leave town right now."

Many sets of eyes stared at me and most of their owners started to laugh.

"Please! The volcano is going to erupt and it will destroy everything in its path!"

A woman in front of me gave a dismissing wave of her hand. "Nothing ever comes out of that old thing! It just rumbles every so often."

I felt my chin shudder. _Why weren't they listening to me?_ People brushed past me as they went about with their day. "Please! You have to listen to me. You will all die!"

A large hand grabbed at my arm and I was face to face with a rather large man, probably a guard. "What is this you speak?"

"I'm just trying to save the lives of these people."

"You will come with me. Caecilius will be interested to hear what you have to say."

He pulled me up the path and into the building. I had thought it was a museum or something but it turned out to be a house, though it might as well have been a museum. The walls were lined with art, shelves had trinkets and other valuables poised for showing.

"Caecilius, I have someone here to see you." His voice was loud, echoing in the stone walled room.

A man with greying hair turned around. His eyes were kind and when he saw the grip I was held in, he shook his head. "Release her."

I almost fell to the floor when he let go. I reached up with my other hand and ran it over the skin that would bruise shortly. "Thank you."

"Leave us." The guard left with a huff. "I am truly sorry for the way he treated you. Are you hurt?"

"No."

He poured a cup of water and handed it to me. "It's hot out there. You must be thirsty."

I drained the cup in one large gulp. "Thank you."

"Now, what is the reason my guard has brought you to me?"

How was I going to explain this? _I'm a time traveler and you're all going to die unless you leave town right now._ "I, uh, the volcano is going to erupt."

"Oh child, that is nonsense." He moved behind a desk that had many stacks of thick paper.

"But it will and when it does, it will cover your town in ash and lava. It will kill everyone unless you leave. Now."

The eyes that had looked upon me in kindness moments ago flashed in frustration. "Why would you say something like that?"

A voice came behind me. "She doesn't mean any harm."

Caecilius looked over my shoulder to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

"Call me Doctor." I felt more than saw him stand next to me. His eyes fell to my upper arm where there was already a light purple handprint. "Are you ok?"

 _No._ "Yes." I tried to avoid looking him in the eye but I failed miserably. He wasn't mad at me anymore, he was genuinely concerned for my safety.

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

The Doctor smiled as if it was a joke only he understood. "Just Doctor."

Confusion took over Caecilius' face. "What are you a doctor of?"

"Well, that's a bit complicated." He shoved his hands into his pockets and started wandering around the room. "Bit of a collector it seems."

Caecilius stood tall. He was very proud of his collection. "I am. It's taken me many years to acquire everything you see."

"I don't suppose you can forget our little meeting?"

"Are you serious? She has proclaimed death will come to us. I've heard of these oracles before but never seen one." He crossed the room as he spoke and stopped in front of me.

His eyes drug over every inch of me but I didn't feel ogled. "I'm not an oracle."

"Then how do you have such knowledge?"

The Doctor was suddenly next to me again, the arm of his jacket brushed against my bare arm. "She has a very vivid imagination." His jacket was softer than I imagined.

The ground beneath us shook, much harder and longer than the first time. Several artifacts tumbled off their perch and shattered on the stone floor. I fell against the Doctor, latching on to him. The pressure of his hands against my back set loose a hundred butterflies in my stomach. We stared at each other until the tremors stopped.

"You ok?" His breath was hot against my face.

 _Not even close_. "Yeah. You?"

"Never better." His voice seemed thicker, deeper.

Caecilius cleared his throat suddenly. "Well _I'm_ not ok. Look at my stuff!"

It felt like we moved in slow motion. He held me at arm's length and gave me a head to toe look. I felt like I was going to lunge forward and attack his lips. I chewed on my bottom lip as he nodded. I had apparently met some standard of ok.

He turned his attention to Caecilius. "I'm sorry about your collection but we must really be going."

Caecilius stomped his foot. "I demand to know what is going on!"

 _Wow, talk about acting like a child._ "I was mistaken. It's easy to do that when you're not used to certain things."

"Where are you two from? Your accents, they're different."

"No shit, Sherlock." I clapped my hand over my mouth the second the words slipped out.

The Doctor shoved an elbow against my side. "We're just traveling through. Now, we really must be going."

Faster than Caecilius could utter a rebuttal, the Doctor grabbed my elbow and started sprinting out of the room. I picked up the front of my dress and joined him.

Ash had started drifting down from the sky. To me, it resembled snow. To everyone else, it was something foreign and previously unseen. People had emerged from their homes and stared up at the sky. The Doctor and I ran through the street and the people that had dismissed me during my outburst, called out. Some called for help while others called out harsh words of hatred. I heard one person say that I cursed them, that I brought this upon them.

We stopped just outside the TARDIS while the Doctor fumbled for the key. I bent at the waist and struggled for air. I used to jog all the time but now I was out of practice and the air had grown thick with the promise of destruction.

Mt. Vesuvius gave a deep and ominous groan moments before the ground quaked with its anger. I fell to the ground while the Doctor was thrust against the blue box. The ash began to fall thicker and heavier, coating everything it touched. Families screamed for their loved ones and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Doctor, please. We could save them."

Ash fell from his hair as he drove his hand through it. "Serenity, stop. Get in." The doors burst open as if the TARDIS sensed the impending doom. He stepped over the threshold and turned, holding a hand out. "Come with me."

My chin shook as I tried to contain my sobs. Deep down I knew he was right. This isn't something we should be meddling in, this was supposed to happen, these people were supposed to die. But I wanted to save someone, just one person. Still on the ground, I shook my head. "No."

"You are not dying here, not today."

"But –"

He marched out and pulled me off the ground, ash quickly covered the dirt where I fell. "Serenity Harker, get in the TARDIS now." He ground out the words through his teeth.

The TARDIS' cloister bell rang through the open doors. With his hand wrapped around my already bruised arm, he all but drug me into the time machine. The doors locked behind us and the Doctor ran up to the console. I fell against the doors as he threw a lever and we were hurtled out of Pompeii.

* * *

"Serenity, stop. Get in." The doors of the TARDIS burst open after he turned the key. He stepped over the threshold and turned, holding a hand out. "Come with me."

Her chin shook with the effort to keep her tears at bay. Still on the ground, she shook her head. Ash clung to her hair, turning it grey. "No." She sounded so much like she had at the cemetery. Broken and defeated.

"You are not dying here, not today."

"But –"

He marched out and pulled her off the ground. "Serenity Harker. Get in the TARDIS now." He ground out the words through his teeth.

The TARDIS' cloister bell rang through the open doors. With his hand wrapped around her arm, he quickly ushered her into the time machine. The doors locked behind them and the Doctor ran up to the console. With a flick of his wrist, he threw a lever and watched as she crumpled against the doors in a sob.

They came to a stop almost a minute later and the TARDIS whined in her usual tone. Serenity raised her damp face and it just about broke the Doctor's hearts. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, tucked into a ball.

"I'm sorry, Serenity. I'm so sorry." He took a chance and reached out to wipe some wet ash from her face. She leaned into his touch and pulled in a shaky breath. "Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not." He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, tugging at a loose piece of skin. "Where are we?"

Ash blew out of her hair with his harsh exhale. "A couple miles out of town. I… I didn't know where you wanted to go."

"All those people." Fresh tears fell through her lashes.

"I know."

"W – we could have saved them."

"I wish we could have."

Her tears streaked through the ash on her face and she raised a hand to wipe it away. "I… I get it. Like you said, it's a fixed point in time."

He had a feeling she didn't get it, not really. He had thrown so much at her since they met and she had taken everything else in stride. But not this. No one was ever really prepared for death. Especially when they could have been saved. Yes, he had the means to have saved everyone but it boiled down to a fixed point in time. It had to happen. People had to die.

"It makes me sound like a monster."

Large, bloodshot blue eyes flew up to his. She cupped his face in her hands and brushed her thumbs against his cheeks. "You'renot a monster. You _saved_ me. When I bumped into you, I didn't know it at the time, but I was going to kill myself when I got home. You saved me with one word. I'm emotional, stubborn, and a general pain in the ass, but I will always do what you tell me because you would never put me in harm's way."

In that moment he knew he would do whatever it took to save her. In that moment he knew he wanted her to travel with him forever. In _that_ moment he knew he was falling in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor knelt in front of me, his face streaked with ash. With his hands on my knees he spoke. "I'm sorry, Serenity. I'm so sorry." When his hand touched my face, I couldn't help but lean into his touch. I sucked in a shuddering breath, focusing on not crying again. "Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not." There was a loose piece of skin on my bottom lip my teeth worked at. "Where are we?"

"A couple miles out of town. I… I didn't know where you wanted to go."

"All those people." Visions of people buried under ash and lava swarmed my mind.

"I know."

"W – we could have saved them."

"I wish we could have."

Tears broke through my resolve and I wiped at them furiously. "I… I get it. Like you said, it's a fixed point in time." And I did understand. Maybe not on the same level as him, but deep down I knew that those people couldn't, shouldn't have been saved.

"It makes me sound like a monster." Brown eyes softened even more than they already were. So this is what he thought of himself.

I cupped his face in my dirty hands and swept my thumbs against his cheeks "You're not a monster. You saved me. When I bumped into you, I didn't know it at the time, but I was going to kill myself when I got home. You saved me with one word. I'm emotional, stubborn and, a general pain in the ass, but I will always do what you tell me because you would never put me in harm's way."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Long fingers wrapped around my wrists, pulling my hands away. "If only you knew half of what I've done, you'd change your mind."

How could I get him to understand? It didn't matter what he had done or what he would do, he was a good man. I wanted to explain how I felt, but he stood suddenly, pulling me off the floor with him. His hands didn't leave mine right away and I acted on instinct, tangling our fingers together. It didn't feel awkward or weird. It felt like we were meant to hold hands, they fit together.

The space between us filled with his sigh as he squeezed my fingers. "I don't know about you, but I could use some sleep."

My heart dropped into my stomach. "Uh yeah, I'm exhausted." _Liar._ "What about the TARDIS?"

His fingers fell away from mine. "I'll put the cloak on her."

I had to work at keeping my hands by my side. They really wanted to grab at his collar and pull him down to me. They also wanted to roam through his hair, see if it felt as soft as it looked. "Well, goodnight then."

His eyes left mine as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Goodnight."

We stood there for a moment, almost to see who would move away first. As much as I didn't want to, I picked up the front of my dress and almost marched to the bedroom that I assumed was mine from now on. Grumbling under my breath, I stripped out of the once beautiful dress. Ash had worked its way into the fabric, along with my tears and sweat.

In the shower, I scrubbed until my skin was pink, almost desperate to rid myself of Pompeii. I was also frustrated with the Doctor. He may have been just over 900 years old, but when it came to the opposite sex, he acted like a self conscious teenager. Unless I was reading him all wrong, I could swear that when he looked at me, he wanted to kiss me again. God knows how much I wanted him to. The first kiss, albeit not the way I wanted it to happen, was toe tingling. I felt flush in the shower just thinking about it. All I had to do was close my eyes and I could feel the pressure of his lips against mine. The heat of his breath and the tip of his tongue had made me melt against him. I swear he had let a moan slip through. But apparently, I was imagining things.

After my skin had wrinkled, I dried off and slipped into a pair of cotton red, white, and blue striped shorts, and a softer blue shirt. My stomach growled as my fingers wove through my hair, working it into a braid. Besides the apple in Pompeii, I honestly didn't remember the last time I ate last. With my feet bare, I stuck my head out the door and made sure the hallway was clear. I didn't really want to bump into a certain someone right now.

"I feel really stupid, but... do you have a kitchen?" A noise to my left caught my attention. I headed in that direction and poked my head into a number of rooms before I found what I was searching for. "Thank you." A soft thrum let loose behind me, but I barely heard it. My attention was on the giant room in front of me. _Holy cow._ This was the kitchen of any master chef's dreams.

Everything was loaded with food. So much so that I wondered how none of it had expired. Everything that I could possibly imagine, and more, was at my fingertips. I decided on an omelet, mainly because it was fast, and I felt like I could eat my own arm, I was so hungry. I cubed some ham, mushrooms, and red and green peppers. There was even some potatoes, so I shredded one into hash browns. I was humming under my breath when I heard him clear his throat.

I froze almost completely as he walked deeper into the room. "I thought you would have been in bed."

Was it always going to be like this? Every time he said something to me, I wanted to make a complete fool of myself. "I got hungry. I hope that's ok."

"Of course it's ok. I want you to think of this as your home."

I sighed as I focused on the sizzling pans. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure."

I finished the batch of hash browns and omelet before handing him the food I was going to eat. I almost dropped the plate. He wasn't wearing his suit. He, too, was fresh out of the shower. His hair was still damp, and had opted for grey jersey knit pants and a loose black t-shirt. His bare feet stuck out and I couldn't help but stare at them. Even his feet were gorgeous and I was not a foot person by any means.

Feeling paranoid, I took several glances over my shoulder to find him staring at me while I cooked another plateful of food. He hadn't touched his own. "I thought you said you wanted to eat."

His eyes flew up to mine at the sound of my voice. "Waiting for you."

I almost didn't recognize his voice, it was much thicker than just a minute ago. With a shake of my head I turned my attention to the stove and quickly finished cooking. We ate mostly in silence and even though I tried to pace myself, I completed my meal before him. "Where does all the food come from?"

A small smile crept into his lips. "You know, I don't really know the answer to that. She must keep it stocked."

"Hmmm, sounds plausible." I fought the urge to scream at him. Demand to know his feelings and why he seemed to be pushing me away but I didn't. I chewed on my bottom lip and reached for his plate after his last large bite.

I cleaned up whatever mess I had made all the while feeling his eyes on me. I tried to ignore the tug in my lower stomach at the thought of him watching me but it was a battle I lost. I felt like I was going to burst by the time I put the last dish away.

He was leaning against the door frame when I turned around, my hands buried in a towel. He looked so different than when I first saw him. He looked more relaxed, like he didn't have the fate of the world resting on his shoulders. I couldn't suppress my smile when I saw that his hair had dried and it stuck up almost every which way.

He smiled softly in response. "You mind if I walk with you?"

"It's your TARDIS."

The trip to my room was short but the air seemed to grow thick around us. By the time we reached my room, I felt like I was going to be smothered by everything. The way he smelled didn't help matters. It felt like the end of a date where neither one knew what to do or who was going to make the first move. He shuffled his bare feet nervously and looked everywhere but directly at me.

 _Screw it._ "Doctor?"

His eyes raked over me and my stomach flip flopped when they finally met mine. I stood on tiptoe and looped my arms around his neck. One hand rested against the back of his neck where the little hairs tickled my palm. I squeezed my hand and drug my fingernails against his skin.

Our lips were a breath away from a kiss when he spoke. "Serenity -"

His next word was muffled by my lips. I took control of the kiss and swept my tongue across his bottom lip. He stood ram rod straight for about 2.5 seconds. I felt more than I heard a moan from him before his arms wrapped around me. Large hands spread over my back and pulled me completely against him. He moved to deepen the kiss and the second his tongue touched mine I knew I was lost to him.

He backed me against the wall, sweeping his hands over my hips and sides, letting the tips of his fingers brush at the underside of my breasts. I nipped at his bottom lip as my back arched, pressing myself further into his touch. I felt his body react to mine and it sent a shiver down my spine. I'm not sure how long we made out against the wall but I could spend the rest of my life like this.

His eyes were dark when we parted and we were both panting for air. I swept my thumb over his bottom lip, licking mine at the same time. A huskiness I hadn't heard before coated his words. "I should go."

One of my hands pressed against his lower back. "Stay with me." My stomach flopped nervously. What if he said no? What if he didn't really want this? The hardness against my lower stomach indicated otherwise.

He pressed a hand against my face. "I shouldn't."

"But you want to."

Some hair fell in his eye when he inclined his head. "Very much."

I slid my hand against the wall and found the door handle. Twisting the knob, I opened the door. "So, stay with me." I pressed my lips against his again, soft at first. My eyes remained open and I watched the struggle in his eyes as we kissed. It grew deeper and I saw his resolve start to crumble. I pulled away and slid my hand in his, brushing my thumb against the spot where his thumb and forefinger met. He didn't follow me right away, not until I tugged on his arm.

He blew out a harsh breath before he followed me, closing the door silently behind him.

I sensed his hesitancy and turned to face him. My right hand still clutched his while my other rested against his chest. One of his hearts thundered against my palm. The light I left on in the bathroom bled into the room and I could see the fan of his eyelashes against his freckled cheeks. His hand squeezed mine as he stepped closer. His other hand rested on the small of my back, fingers spread out and pressed firm against me.

His breath was hot against my face. "Are you sure?"

I didn't answer him with words because I had already asked him to stay. How much more verbal did I have to get? I caught his downcast eyes and nodded once.

As if signaling the end of his internal battle, he dipped his head in a curt nod before capturing my mouth with his. Our moans clashed together as his hands buried in my hair. I grabbed at his back and started walking backwards to my bed. I sat down on the edge of my bed and scooted back, pushing the blankets to the far side. Watching him kneel down and crawl up to cover my body with his sent a wave of goose bumps along my skin.

He straddled my hips and curled over to touch my lips with his, softly at first. The tenderness gave way to the most basic primal desire; human contact and release. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up his sides, dragging my fingertips over his warm skin. He pulled away only to throw his shirt on the floor. My shirt quickly followed suit.

I felt self conscious, sitting there, half naked in front of him. His tongue darted out as he stared at me. Our lips met again as we lowered to the bed. Hands roamed over dips and curves as we worked each other into a frenzy. I slid my fingers into the tops of his pants and pushed them as far as I could reach, whining against his tongue. His own hands mirrored mine as he slid the thin cotton material down my hips. We sat up long enough to rid ourselves of the clothing. He sat on his knees and stared down at me as if he could eat me alive. I felt a flood of warmth spread through me and knew, that even in the dim light, he saw my body flush.

He leaned down and laid kisses against each of my hips and my stomach before his mouth blazed a trail between my breasts. I bit my bottom lip as my back came off the bed. I grabbed at his shoulders and felt my body tremble as he chuckled against me. I looked down to see his mouth wrap around my nipple as a hand worked my other one. If I could have come undone right there, I would have. Teeth and tongue and fingers worked against the taut skin and just when I thought my nerves couldn't take anymore, I felt his other hand brush against the part that ached for him.

I arched off the bed as two fingers slid deep inside. I buried my hands in his hair with a deep throated grunt. His stroke brought me to the brink and just as I was about to fall over the edge I was suddenly empty. I groaned something that sounded like his name as my hips searched for him. I felt him hot and hard against my thigh, his hot breath fanned against my chest as he removed his mouth from my breast.

I pulled his face down to mine and sucked his bottom lip between my teeth. As our tongues worked together, he entered me, slowly. It felt like forever before our hips connected. Every nerve was ablaze as my body grew accustomed to him.

My legs wrapped around his waist and when he settled into me even more, he had to pull his mouth away to groan. I rocked my hips when our eyes met and I swear, his rolled back into his head.

We rocked and swayed together, filling the room with groans, grunts, and moans. We kissed slowly, fast, and everything in between as we climbed the mountain of our climax. The pressure built and built until I thought I would burst at the seams. I quaked around him as he pulsed with his release, following immediately, each of us crying the other person's name.

Rather than collapsing atop me, he rolled to his side, pulling me with him. I hooked a leg over his hip and we worked at catching our breath. I laid kisses against his collar bone while he kissed the top of my head and hands drew lazy designs on damp skin.

I found myself smiling like an idiot. He sighed contentedly against my forehead. "What?"

"That. Was. Incredible."

His chest rumbled as he chuckled. "You won't hear any argument from me."

There was so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to ask him but I was suddenly so tired. I yawned, turning my face into the small patch of hair on his chest. I nestled further against him. "Sorry, I'm a cuddler."

An arm wrapped around me and held me tight. "You won't hear any argument from me."


	10. Chapter 10

He watched Serenity as she slept. She had a slight blush to her cheeks and her lips parted slightly with each exhale lined with a gentle snore. She wasn't kidding when she said she was a cuddler, their bodies lay flush in almost every way possible. Even the curve of her thigh as it wrapped around his fit perfectly. He couldn't help himself as he swept his thumb over and under the full bottom lip he wanted to nibble. Fighting the temptation, he chewed on his own.

Ren stirred in her sleep, moaning contentedly. She did this thing with her body as she tried to move closer that sent a thrill down his spine. Her body pushed and rolled against his. He bit back a moan when she stopped, the heat of her fanned against him as he swelled. One of her hands spread over his back as she dug her fingers into his skin. He struggled with his breathing, it kept hitching in his throat.

He closed his eyes and blew out a ragged breath. The pressure of her lips against his collar bone and neck was like the flutter of a butterfly wing. Her lips reached his chin and it was when she flicked her tongue under his bottom lip that his resolve crumbled.

Their eyes met as he growled and captured her mouth with his. She moaned low and deep against his tongue. He drug his hand down her side, pressing firm into her skin until he reached the curve of her hip. Long fingers followed the curve until they met the dimples in the small of her back. Her hips twitched against him as he cupped her bottom, squeezing the soft flesh.

The leg she had hooked over his slid up the length of his thigh until her knee rested on his hip. Their bodies fell even closer together and he had to force himself not to tilt his hips a certain angle.

Their hips ground together and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand not being buried inside her. With her leg wrapped firmly around his waist he rolled so she was on her back again. Only when he pushed slowly into her, did their lips separate.

She moaned low as her back came off the bed. Fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as their bodies moved closer together. As her muscles stretched, his mouth played along her neck and jawline, just staying out of her reach.

She whined at the lack of movement. "Doctor, please."

His lips brushed against her earlobe, flicking his tongue before he spoke. "Please what?" He slid a hand along her side and hovered, just out of reach, over her breast.

She looked at him then, eyes ablaze with need. "Make love to me." The muscles wrapped so tight around him went even tighter. How could he deny her something like that? With her hands on the back of his neck their mouths met.

Lips and tongues worked together to muffle the moans and groans and grunts while hands skimmed over every curve and dip, leaving nothing untouched. Her body rose to meet his and his dipped to meet hers, almost as if they needed to touch completely. Every thrust was met with some noise that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

It wasn't long before the pressure started to build, much to his dismay. It built too quickly, too strong and he couldn't deny himself the pleasure any longer. He wrapped an arm under her and tilted her hips in a way that would ensure her climax. They watched each other, mouths slung open in pure ecstasy as they came.

With his forehead on her shoulder he grunted each time an aftershock rolled through her. A deep throated chuckle vibrated against her. "Best be careful."

Serenity drug her fingers lazily over his sweat dampened sides. "Why is that?" Her voice was thick like honey, satisfied.

With his weight distributed evenly between his elbows, he looked down at her and felt like all the air was pulled out of the room. "I'm never going to want to leave this bed."

"I already don't want to leave this bed." She raised her head just enough to kiss him, soft and slow.

A moan bubbled in his throat as she kissed him. It was so gentle that he felt bad for breaking it. Some hair had worked its way out of the braid and he found that his fingers threaded through it. "What do you say we get up, get dressed and find a private beach or something?"

Her eyes twinkled in the minimal light provided by the bathroom. "On Earth?"

"I was thinking someplace a little further out."

She damn near giggled like a school girl. "Off planet, huh? Sounds exciting."

"Problem is, you have to let me go." He slid a hand along her side until it met her thigh.

She couldn't stifle the moan when he gently slapped her leg. Her bottom lip worked between her teeth as she loosened her grip. "I hate this part."

"The worst bit of it all." He mimicked her, chewing on his bottom lip as he pulled back. Their groans of disapproval mingled together.

He pulled on his previously discarded clothing and watched as she covered herself with the thin sheet. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. In my own room."

She pushed her bottom lip out and he couldn't contain his laugh. "There's a shower here."

He stood next to the bed where she had scooted to the edge. Standing between her legs he bent at the waist and kissed her gently. "We'd never make it out."

He forced himself to stand. "Another time?"

"Another time." He left the room quickly, he had to.

He showered quickly, wishing that the water wouldn't wash away the smell of her. He pulled on his a blue suit, forgoing the tie this time. He threw a pair of swim trunks, sunglasses, flip flops, sunscreen, and several large beach towels into a bag. He couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face as he strolled into the console room.

The TARDIS thrummed happily as his fingers fluttered over the controls. "You better thank your lucky stars she can't understand a word you say."

"Why? What's she saying?"

Serenity stood in the doorway, a pair of black flip flops showed off her bright red toe nails. He couldn't help but drink in every inch of her as his eyes raked over her. Her legs looked almost impossibly white next to the pitch black mid-thigh shorts. She had just slipped her arms through a blush pink button up short sleeved shirt but that's not what caught his attention. The deep crimson of her bikini top stood out against her alabaster skin.

"I – uh, what?" He shoved a hand through his hair, sending it every which way.

The shirt was left open as she reached up to tie her hair in a high knot. "What's the TARDIS saying?"

He noticed she was walking different than before, more confident. "Oh nothing that I should repeat."

Serenity stood next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't believe you, but I really want to get to the beach so we'll talk about this later."

His mouth went dry when she looked at him through her lashes. He was in trouble. "Beach, you got it."

With a clearing of his throat, he flipped some levers and pushed some buttons. The TARDIS was thrust through time and space in search of the beach on some far off planet. Serenity's laughter brushed against his ears like velvet when they landed, both of them falling to the floor with the suddenness of it.

After helping her off the floor, the Doctor grabbed the full bag and held the door open. She stood on tip toe and brushed her lips against his in the barest of kisses. He saw her strut away in the corner of his eye before he turned his attention to the lock. The TARDIS could never be left unlocked. If she fell into the wrong hands...

"Stop right there!" The voice was commanding.

"I - I don't understand." Serenity's voice shook with fear.

He whirled around but he couldn't see anyone. The Doctor pushed away from the TARDIS, his beach bag completely forgotten. He was nearly driven breathless as he ran. Not because of the exercise but because the fear that something happened to Ren clawed at him.

He burst through the trees just as an obscenely large man swung his arm down and backhanded Serenity. She was driven to the sand with a guttural grunt.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" He slid to a stop next to Ren, sending sand across her back. Her eyes were closed as if unconscious and there was a tear in her cheekbone, blood bubbled to the surface. He ran a finger along the side of her face.

Her eyelids fluttered as she fought through the pain. She moaned deep and dug her hands into the sand, pushing herself up. "Mmmmm Doctor?"

Blood trickled from the tear and he could tell by looking in her eyes that she was probably concussed. "Hey, you. You ok?"

She groaned as his hands cupped her face, his thumb brushing through the blood. "Uh uh. It hurts."

Fury rolled through him and he fought to keep his hands from shaking. He kissed her forehead before he stood. "I demand to know who is in charge and what is going on."

The same man that struck Serenity down was smiling as if he was proud of his actions. "Who are you to demand something of me?"

"I'm the Doctor and you've hurt someone I care very deeply for. I have _every_ right to demand something of you."

The man laughed, deep and full. There were a handful of other men with him but they didn't move a muscle. Dark eyes stared hard at the Doctor. "You land on my planet, trespass on my property and your... sweetheart here had the audacity to claim she had no idea. She's lucky we didn't shoot her."

Several guns cocked as if to prove a point. "She didn't lie to you. She has absolutely no idea where we are or who you are."

He looked genuinely surprised. "But you, you do."

The Doctor shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Sorry, can't say I do."

Large hands flexed as if fighting off the urge to strike someone, or thing, down. With a flick of his wrist, two men flanked their commander. "Take them to the cellar."


	11. Chapter 11

The look on the Doctor's face after I barely kissed him was almost comical. Smiling wide with my fingertips tracing over my lips, I trudged through a line of trees determined to find the beach. I found it all right, but there were a handful of men standing guard and almost all of them had a gun aimed at my head.

"Stop right there!" The voice was commanding and I had to look up in order to see his face.

I held my hands up on instinct and couldn't keep the fear out of my voice. "I - I don't understand."

Curiosity worked at his authoritative tone. "Why are you here?"

"We just wanted to go to the beach."

"You can't just go to a beach. There are guidelines, forms that need to be filled out, advanced notice to be given."

My throat felt tight enough that it hurt to swallow. "I didn't know."

The obscenely large man in front of me scoffed in disbelief. Just when I thought he would give me the benefit of the doubt, he raised his hand. The impact from the back of his closed fist whipped my head harshly. Bright lights danced in my vision as I fell to the ground.

There was another voice, one I knew. The words were jumbled and echoed loudly in my head. I fought through the pain as a finger brushed against my face. I actually opened my eyes but I knew instantly that it was a mistake, the sun was overly bright and I felt like I was going to throw up. I moaned deep and dug my hands into the sand, pushing myself up on shaky arms. "Mmmmm Doctor?"

He smiled reassuringly but I could tell he was pissed off. "Hey, you. You ok?"

I groaned as his hands cupped my face. It felt like my head was in a vice and it was only getting tighter. "Uh uh. It hurts." Too much talking and moving around. I was definitely going to empty my stomach.

His hand shook gently against my face. I felt his lips against my forehead before he stood. "I demand to know who is in charge and what is going on."

The same man that struck me smiled as if he was proud of his actions. "Who are you to demand something of me?"

"I'm the Doctor and you've hurt someone I care very deeply for. I have _every_ right to demand something of you."

The man laughed, deep and full. The men that flanked their commander stood ram-rod straight. The man stared down at the Doctor. "You land on my planet, trespass on my property and your... sweetheart here had the audacity to claim she had no idea. She's lucky we didn't shoot her."

Several guns cocked as if to prove a point. "She didn't lie to you. She has absolutely no idea where we are or who you are."

Surprise rolled across his face. "But you, you do."

I heard more than I saw the Doctor shove his hands into his pockets. "Sorry, can't say I do."

Words were ground through teeth. "Take them to the cellar."

The walk to the cellar felt longer than it probably was. The Doctor and commander argued about how I was going to get there. I couldn't see straight let alone walk through the sand. The Doctor "won" and wound up carrying me. He kept telling me to stay awake, that I probably had a concussion and I shouldn't fall asleep. Oh, how I wanted to. I buried my face in his neck, mainly to keep the sun from peeking through my eye lids. His neck vibrated against my forehead each time he spoke.

The closing of the door echoed in the room and I cried out from the pain. He lowered me to the floor and knelt in front of me, holding my head in his hands. I could tell by the look on his face that I probably looked as bad as I felt. I hissed when his thumb brushed over my cheekbone.

"Easy there Doc."

"Sorry. I just want to make sure he didn't break your cheekbone."

I tried to hold still as he poked and prodded. Luckily, there was a distraction right in front of me. I got lost in watching him chew on his bottom lip. I still felt like I wanted to throw up and my head felt like it was going to explode any minute now but watching his teeth work at the soft skin sent a shiver down my spine.

"Well, I don't think it's broken. But you've already got a nasty bruise."

I rolled my eyes, mistake number one when you have a concussion. I grabbed onto his shoulder to try and stop the room from spinning as I counted quietly to ten. When I could open my eyes, I found a pair of concerned ones boring into mine. "You ok?"

If I wasn't beat up I'd kiss him, for starters. "What are we gonna do?"

He shot me a playful wink and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Well we can't rely on your pretty looks to get us out of here."

"Hey!" Nausea rolled through me.

"I'll come up with something."

"Your psychic paper."

The Doctor patted against his suit jacket and smiled wide when he felt the weight of his bi-fold. "What you lack in beauty you make up for in brains. Good thinking."

I would have been offended if the floor hadn't shifted. He managed to grab me before I collided with the ground. "Can't I just sleep for a little bit?"

He blew out a breath and it fluttered the open shirt against my stomach. I felt him slide next to me. "Just for a little bit."

I curled up against him with my head on his thigh. He pulled the binder out of my hair and the pressure lessened just enough that I felt somewhat normal. With his fingers threading through my hair, it didn't take long before I fell asleep.

* * *

 

Someone shook my shoulder and they weren't being very gentle. The pain in my head roared to life as I struggled to sit up. "Yeah yeah yeah, cool your jets."

"On. Your. Feet." The voice echoed in the room and I felt like the room shook with his words.

My eyes weren't focusing so I relied on the hands on my waist to help me off the floor. I bit back the words that threatened to tumble out at the next command.

"Sir Alec wants to see you."

"What for?" The Doctor at least tried to keep his voice down.

"Your fate is to be decided."

My eyes flew open at that moment. "Fate?" I leaned against the Doctor as I basically stumbled across the concrete.

The man in front of us was not the one that struck me down. This man was younger and much smaller. He also looked kinder. "You broke his rules. His land, his decision."

He spun on his heel, ceasing any and all comebacks. I looked up and saw the Doctor's brows furrow with worry. He must have seen the fear creep into my eyes. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

His words didn't ease my pain laced mind. We followed the young guard down several long and heavily decorated hallways before we entered a very large room. The walls at our sides housed hundreds of chairs and every chair was occupied. People even stood in the spots a chair wouldn't fit.

A lump rose in my throat and I felt the Doctor stiffen next to me. His hand on my hip squeezed tight enough that I hissed softly. I watched as his eyes scanned the room. "Why do I get the feeling there's to be a public display?"

"O - of what?" I had snuck a hand around his waist and held tight onto his jacket.

We stopped in front of a six foot tall throne. The woodwork was intricate and beautiful. Every line and knot was perfect. If we were here for a different reason, I might actually be in awe of the hard work that went into crafting the throne. The Doctor looked down at me and shrugged. "I don't know."

Fear rolled through me again. "I'm scared." He squeezed my side again, trying to reassure me through touch.

Chairs scraped against the concrete as a set of doors creaked open. Sir Alec marched in and I kid you not he wore a cape that stretched out for almost ten feet behind him. He towered above us and held out his hands. "My people, sit."

I cringed and almost threw up when the masses took their seats. The man at my side cleared his throat as softly as he could without causing me any further pain. "Why have you summoned us?"

Alec sat in his throne, his cape placed carefully around his long legs so he wouldn't trip. "You have trespassed. This is your trial."

"Trial?" My voice was a harsh whisper.

"But we haven't done anything wrong!" His, not so much.

"Laws were broken!" Again, his, not so much.

My knees buckled but the arm around my waist held me tight. "Are we at least allowed to defend ourselves?" The Doctor's voice regained its prior non-nauseating volume.

Alec's laughter rolled through the room. His people echoed his amusement. "There's nothing to defend, Doctor."

"This is ridiculous."

All eyes fell on me as the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Excuse me?" Alec stood tall and proud on his throne.

Even though I felt like I could pass out or throw up, maybe both, I met Alec's stare with an angry one of my own. "You heard me, your highness." Sarcasm was thick on the 'highness'. "This is ridiculous."

He raised a thick fingered hand and pointed one right at me. "I sentence you to death by banishment."

So many things happened at once that it was difficult to tell what happened first. I grunted as someone grabbed me, ripping me away from the Doctor. Someone must have grabbed him too because try as he might, he wasn't able to run after me. I fought, kicking and screaming as I was drug out to the very beach I had trespassed.

Alec marched behind me and I spit every vile word I could think at him but he just kept smiling.

Arms dug into my upper arms as I was set into the warm sand, my shoes had been lost along the way. Every inch of me went cold when I saw a small pod shaped ship not ten feet in front of me.

The Doctor's protests grew louder. "... big mistake! Let. Me. GO!"

I looked over my shoulder and watched him struggle against the iron grip of his guards. "Doctor?" Panic laced my words and left a bitter taste on my tongue.

Alec cleared his throat. "In violation of Law 15, section A, you are hereby banished from this planet and shall remain so until your death. What have you to say?"

I ground my jaw hard enough that I wouldn't have been surprised if I chipped a tooth, or five. "What I have to say isn't very lady like."

He almost laughed before he gave a flick of his wrist. "Your sentence is to be served immediately. Gentlemen, take her to her prison."

I cried out in protest and pain before the Doctor cried out angrily. I was drug to the pod where it opened with a mechanical hiss. Strong hands grabbed my ankles and all but threw me in my prison. I bucked, screaming and clawing at the hands that tried securing the safety harnesses.

Over my cries, I heard Alec chuckling and it made me sick to my stomach. I watched as he pressed a button on a fob and the top of the pod closed. He made a motion with his free hand and the next face I saw was the Doctor's.

He pressed his hands against the window. "I will find you."

I knew he would. He would never let anything bad happen to me. Well, anything life threatening. Well, anything that he couldn't get me out of. I placed my hand against his and tried to even my shaky breathing. "I know. Just don't wait too long."

His breath fogged against the window and I swear I saw a tear roll down his face. "You have my word." He was pulled away and the dash in front of me lit up as the engine roared to life.

You know that feeling when you're on the first climb of a roller coaster? There's a knot in your chest and you're trying to breathe through it, hoping it will loosen. You try to steady your breathing by pulling in through your nose and pushing out through your mouth. Try as hard as you can not to let the fear take control.

I tried swallowing around the knot but nothing happened. The fear blossomed until I thought it would consume me whole.

I risked a glance out the window and watched as Alec smiled bigger than before. He pressed a green button and the G-forces pushed me into my seat hard enough that I stopped breathing.

Oh God, I was gonna die.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor watched as the ship carrying Serenity catapulted off the beach. Fury and rage rolled through him. The guards at his sides released his arms and the moment he was clear of their grip he marched with purpose over to Alec.

"Where have you sent her?" His tone was deep, holding the promise of something far worse than death.

Alec smiled smugly. "You can't save her, Doctor."

"Don't make me repeat myself. I really hate repeating myself."

"The ship will burn once it reaches the end of the atmosphere." Alec was so calm, like he had done this a thousand times. Judging by the smile on his face, he had.

The Doctor had the urge to wipe that stupid look off Alec's face. "You better pray I get to her in time."

Alec laughed, quickly echoed by the horde of people that came out to see the verdict carried out. "Unless you have something faster than the top of the line machinery I have, you won't."

Pride blossomed in his chest. "I've got something better."

Alec crossed his arms against his chest, doubt coated his words. "Oh really?"

"I've got a TARDIS."

"A what?" Alec stood there confused as the Doctor pushed himself toward his time machine. "What's a TARDIS?!"

The TARDIS thrummed as the doors thrust in. "Keep those doors open, we've got incoming." Buttons were slammed and the TARDIS' engine whined in protest at the speed they took off at. He wouldn't let her burn. He _couldn't_ let her burn.

The monitor on the console beeped and started to increase the faster and farther the TARDIS thrust through the sky. The Doctor almost danced around the console as more buttons were pushed. One long beep grabbed his attention and with the flick of his wrist the TARDIS screeched to a halt, sending the properly skinny Time Lord across the room.

He scrambled off the floor and was just about to stand on the catwalk when the cloister bell tolled. A sound similar to a jet engine grew louder with each passing heartbeat. The Doctor palmed his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the pod holding Serenity. Sparks erupted as the machine slowed until it stopped just outside the police box.

She was crying. No, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her chest heaved with the sobs that wracked her body. He could read her lips as she prayed for him to save her.

He aimed the sonic at the console, extending the oxygen bubble around the pod. With another squeeze of the sonic, the top opened with a loud mechanical hiss and the air around them filled with her sobs.

It was then that she opened her eyes. Surprise and relief filled her as she scrambled out of the pod. She slammed into his chest and clung to his back, squeezing the air from his lungs.

He kissed the top of her head as he held her, his hands spread over her sweat dampened back. "Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh. I got you now."

Serenity shook like a leaf as he ran his hands over her back until her cries slowed. Her breath hitched in her throat every other intake of air but the tears had stopped. She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and blood shot. "Thank you."

The corner of his mouth pulled into a soft smile and he ran a thumb over her slightly blotchy cheek. "They'd have to kill me to keep me from saving you."

Her expression changed as she looked over her shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

The Doctor clenched his jaw and aimed his sonic at the ship. The top closed before the machine slowly turned 180 degrees. "I'm going to give them a taste of their own medicine." The machine took off abruptly, faster than before with the help of the screwdriver aimed at it.

Wide eyes stared hard at him. "You're not going to kill them, are you?"

The Doctor watched as the machine grew smaller, leaving a trail of smoke. He clenched his jaw hard enough that it should have hurt. "It'd serve them right."

"No, you can't do that."

He looked at her with fury in his eyes. "Why not?"

Serenity drew her brows together as she touched the side of his face. "Please. They don't know any better."

"How can you ask that? They banished you for something stupid. They tried to kill you!"

The hand on her back squeezed tighter and she winced. "But they didn't. You saved me, again. I think it's becoming a bit of a habit."

Despite the pure rage flowing through him, the Doctor felt himself smiling down at her. The puffiness around her eyes had gone down slightly and her nose wasn't as stuffed when she talked. "But –"

She inclined her head and arched a brow. "But nothing."

He sighed heavily and even though he wanted to see the ship crash into the very shore it took off from, he squeezed his sonic and increased the pressure within the engine. They couldn't see, but they heard it explode moments before it would have crashed onto the beach.

The sonic was placed in a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "There, happy?"

"Not even close." She wrinkled her nose.

He touched the end of her nose with his finger. "And what would make you happy?"

She blew out a breath and watched as the collar of his shirt fluttered gently. "Well, there's still a beach out there waiting for us…."

"You _still_ want to go to the beach. Even after what just happened?"

Her shoulder popped up slightly. "Yeah, why not?"

He was surprised that she didn't want to take a shower or crawl into bed and cry or… or… his mind had wandered at the possibilities.


End file.
